Douloureuses Réflexions
by Lys8375
Summary: Alors qu'elle récupère après avoir été touchée par la déflagration qui suivit la mort de Joruus C'Boath, Mara repense aux paroles du Noghri, et remet sa vie passée en question
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous! Alors petit one-chot. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Bien évidemment et à mon plus grand regret, je ne possède pas Star Wars. Tout est la propriété ed Georges Lucas et Mara est celle de l'auteur de l'UE qui l'a inventé XD^^ Désolée je ne connais pas bien.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Douloureuse Réflexion<span>**

_« Qui est ce «Fils de Vador » que vous espérez arriver pour vous aider?_

_« Le Fils de Vador est déjà là. Vous le servez, comme nous le faisons._

_« Vous... vous voulez dire.. Skywalker?_

_« Vous l'ignoriez?_

Mara ressassait les paroles du Noghri dans sa tête. Allongée dans son lit, à l'infirmerie, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y songer plus tôt quand le Noghri lui avait dit ça, car il avait fallu arrêter le clone du Maître Jedi fou Joruus C'Boath. Mais à présent, ces paroles revenaient en force, de même que l'ordre qui avait si souvent résonné en elle.

« VOUS TUEREZ LUKE SKYWALKER ! avait ordonné Palpatine avant de mourir.

Et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait, à la place, tué le clone de Luke, Luuke, et par là même, avait éteint l'ultime commandement de son maître qui avait teinté son esprit durant les cinq dernières années. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle ne voulait plus le tuer mais éteindre cette voix dans sa tête. Elle ne l'avait pas tué, elle l'avait sauvé. Et cette pensée, qui lui aurait été insupportable il y a moins d'un an, lui procurait un profond soulagement.

Mara secoua violemment la tête, avant de s'arrêter aussitôt car cela lui donnait la migraine. Elle se reprit. Elle ne devait pas penser ça, ressentir ce sentiment!... ou pas? Devait-elle vraiment ne pas se sentir soulagée de ne pas avoir tué Luke? Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Elle se sentait complètement perdue.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait été sous le choc de ces paroles et de ce qu'elles impliquaient. Sous le choc, elle n'avait pas pris, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, entraînée dans le feu de l'action, et habituée à contrôler ses émotions en mission. Mais à présent, seule et allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie où elle récupérait après avoir été touchée par la déflagration qui avait suivi la mort de C'Boath, Mara revoyait toute sa vie et la remettait en question.

Sa vie en tant que Main de l'Empereur qui avait constitué la majeure partie de son existence, pendant presque deux décennies. Elle n'avait jamais douté de la justesse de ses actes. Jamais elle n'aurait pu remettre en question sa loyauté envers l'Empire, envers son maître. Elle avait toujours été sûre que l'Empire était juste, et son maître bon, même s'il pouvait être terrifiant. Elle méprisait la Rébellion et tous ceux qui en faisaient partie, persuadée qu'ils méritaient d'être détruit pour oser s'opposer à son maître.

Mais à présent, c'était le chaos dans son esprit. Le chaos complet, et Mara ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait commencé à douter en côtoyant les membres de la Nouvelle République. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle pensait qu'ils étaient. Et surtout Skywalker.

Skywalker... Lui, plus que tous les autres, était un être de compassion. Il se souciait d'avantage du bien-être et du bonheur des autres que du sien. Même de celui de Mara. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré sur Myrkr, et qu'elle avait su qui il était, elle avait éprouvé une féroce satisfaction. L'ultime commandement de son maître avait résonné dans son esprit plus haut et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait pendant ces années où elle avait travaillé pour Karrde, car enfin, enfin elle allait pouvoir venger son maître.

Mais elle n'avait pas pu le tuer car les circonstances avaient jouées contre elle. Elle avait eu besoin de Luke Skywalker et elle avait donc du résister à l'impulsion qui lui ordonnait de l'abattre pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la forêt. Mais une chose l'avait un peu déstabilisée.

Alors même qu'elle menaçait sa vie, son blaster pointé sur lui tout en le fixant avec la plus grande froideur, Mara n'avait discerné aucune peur chez le jeune homme. Au contraire, il était calme, détendu et à travers ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ne brillait que de la chaleur et une profonde compassion. De la compassion pour quoi? À ce moment, elle, n'avait montré que du dédain, n'avait éprouvé que du mépris. Elle le trouvait alors beaucoup trop naïf. Cependant, même si elle n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, elle avait été troublée par ce calme, cette confiance, et cet étrange lueur dans son regard.

Au fur et à mesure de la campagne contre le Grand Amiral Thrawn, elle avait pu voir le cœur de la Nouvelle République. Ces gens voulaient protéger et aider la Galaxie. Ils ne voulaient pas que des gens souffrent et se transforment en victimes innocentes. Et Mara en avait été troublée.

Son assurance d'autrefois dans ses convictions n'étaient plus aussi forte et intense qu'autrefois, et elle ne comprenait pas. S'ils étaient bons, pourquoi s'étaient-ils rebellés contre l'Empire? Pourquoi avoir défié l'Empereur? Pourquoi?... Était-ce parce que l'Empire était.. injuste? Tyrannique? L'Empereur, mauvais? Cruel?.. Non! Non ! avait-elle pensé. C'était impossible car l'Empereur avait été tout pour elle! Son maître l'avait élevée, formée, il était juste!

Mara avait donc continué à garder ses distances, mais elle avait sauvé les jumeaux de la princesse Leia lorsque les hommes de Thrawn avaient voulu les enlever. Ce n'étaient que des bébés quand même! Mais tout avait changé sur Wayland...

Wayland... Déjà incertaine dans ses convictions, et troublée par ce que Skywalker lui avait révélé sur la mort de son maître (avec sincérité, elle avait du le reconnaître intérieurement), la révélation du Noghri l'avait complètement bouleversée.

_« Le Fils de Vador est déjà là. Vous le servez, comme nous le faisons._

_« Vous voulez dire... Skywalker?_

_« Vous l'ignoriez?_

Oui... Oui elle l'ignorais! Elle ignorais que Luke Skywalker était le fils de Dark Vador! Elle ignorais la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur Noir et le jeune Jedi avait uni leur forces pour tuer son maître! Skywalker lui avait dit que Vador l'avait sauvé alors que Palpatine allait le tuer. Et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Pour elle, Vador avait trahi son maître! Mais à présent, elle savait que c'était un acte d'amour envers son fils.

« VOUS TUEREZ LUKE SKYWALKER !

Et alors, elle avait compris que son maître n'avait pas voulu qu'elle tue Skywalker pour lui, même, pour qu'elle le venge, lui. C'était une au contraire, une vengeance de Palpatine envers son apprenti qui l'avait trahi. Une ultime vengeance, une ultime humiliation pour Vador qui de cette façon, n'aurait sauvé son fils que pour le voir périr de par la Main de l'Empereur. Piètre jeu de mots. En suivant ce raisonnement, Mara se rendait compte que son maître n'était pas ce qu'elle avait cru.

Luke lui avait dit que son maître avait tenté de le faire basculer du Coté Obscur. Elle savait que Palpatine était un Seigneur Sith, ou du moins, utilisateur très puissant de la Force. Évidemment puisqu'il l'avait formée. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su la différence entre le bien et le mal, la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Elle pensait à cette époque en connaître suffisamment sur la Force, sur ce qu'elle était et ce qu'on pouvait en faire. Mais sa rencontre avec Luke Skywalker lui avait montré à quel point elle avait tort. Il lui avait dit que son maître avait tenté de le faire basculer en exacerbant sa colère et en voulant le forcer à tuer son propre père sous le coup de la rage pour lui faire prendre sa place. Même en sentant la sincérité filtrer à travers ses mots, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Mais à la suite des paroles du Noghri, elle savait maintenant que c'était vrai.

Son maître.. était mauvais... vil.. Tous ses actes étaient dictés par la malveillance un profond désir de domination absolue. Et ces mots n'étaient même pas suffisants pour le décrire. Mara sentit son estomac se tordre jusqu'à lui faire affreusement mal. Son maître était mauvais... Et il l'avait élevée, formée! La jeune femme ravala sa bile et haleta. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru... était faux! Toute sa vie en tant que Main de l'Empereur n'avait été que mensonges! Durant vingt ans de sa vie elle avait servi les Ténèbres. Et elle les avaient servies de son plein gré, le cœur avide des félicitations de son maître!

Mara se sentait extrêmement mal, complètement perdue... Qu'avait été sa vie en fin de compte? Quelles étaient les choses réelles ou pas? Avait-elle jamais accomplie une seule bonne action ou tout n'avait-il été que mensonge, sang et trahison? Quelles avaient été les quelques années de vie qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient tués et qu'elle ne soit amenée devant l'Empereur?

Mara sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle se permettait en général pas car c'était une forme de faiblesse. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Elle n'avait plus de prises, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, et commençait à glisser vers le sommeil. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle essayât de se souvenir de ses parents, du peu qu'elle avait savait d'eux et de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux. En vain. Elle sombra.

* * *

><p><strong>ça vous à plut? Laissez des Reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon alors un deuxième chapitre! Je ne l'avais pas prévu au début mais finalement mais j'avais envie de continuer! Mais bon, cette fois,c'est bon et j'espère que vous aimerez cette partie!**

**Bien sûr aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens.. bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Douloureuse Réflexion<span>**

Chapitre 2:

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Mara sentit une présence près d'elle.. entendit vaguement des voix. Le médecin sans doute. Mais la présence qu'elle ressentait dans la Force ne correspondait pas. C'était une présence lumineuse, douce et forte à la fois, chaleureuse. Skywalker. La jeune femme se força à ouvrir les yeux, tout en se demandant pourquoi il était là. La lumière l'éblouit quelques peu, mais elle le vit, assis sur une chaise près de son lit.

« Salut fermier, marmonna t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit.

« Salut, répondit-il. Tu te sens mieux?

Mara grimaça.

« Plus ou moins. Mais je t'avouerais que je suis pressée de sortir d'ici et de bouger un peu.

_« Car rester immobile m'oblige à réfléchir sur mon passé et mon passé me fait souffrir »_ aurait-elle voulu dire. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le dise, qu'elle laisse quiconque s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle avait toujours sa fierté quand même! Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle donc de son mieux pour protéger son esprit mais elle était encore faible et y arrivait difficilement. Faible. Un mot qu'elle détestait mais qui la qualifiait pourtant en ce moment. Se rendant compte tout à coup qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le commentaire de Skywalker sur ce qu'elle avait dit, Mara releva les yeux vers lui et constata qu'il la fixait, un air étrange sur le visage. La jeune femme se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Avait-il perçu ses pensées? Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Quoi? Demanda t-elle?

« Rien, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

Mara le va les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en pris, dit-elle exaspérée. Tu as beau être **le** Chevalier Jedi, laisse moi te dire que tu n'es pas très doué pour dissimuler tes émotions.

Elle disait cela sur le ton de la moquerie mais intérieurement, elle était très sérieuse. Elle devait savoir s'il avait perçu ses pensées. Il esquissa un petit sourire gêné. Gêné? Pourquoi?

« Tu deviens douée à cela, sourit-il.

« Et toi tu essayes de changer de sujet, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire embarquer sur le chemin semé d'embûches qu'était le sujet de sa formation Jedi.

« Dis moi ce que tu as en tête Skywalker, reprit-elle.

Il la regarda avec intensité.

« Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout, répondit-il nerveusement. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Chaque fois que je suis venue, tu étais encore inconsciente.

Mara cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Ça ne devrait pas la surprendre, connaissant la compassion et l'empathie de Luke Skywalker. Mais... Comment avait-elle pu lui manquer quand elle avait passé son temps à vouloir le tuer? Comment avait-il pu s'inquiéter au point de venir la voir plusieurs fois? Ou au point de venir la voir tout court.

« J'avais de bonne raisons de m'inquiéter Mara, fit Luke en réponse à ses pensées.

Elle se raidit.

« Sors de ma tête! S'énerva t-elle de peur qu'il ne lise ses interrogations et ses doutes sur son existence.

Luke sourit.

« Je _n'essaye pas_ de lire en toi Mara. Mais la question que tu te posais était parfaitement visible sur ton visage.

Mara détourna les yeux, refusant de regarder ceux de Luke qui étaient un peu trop brillants et profonds à son goût. Ils lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens et elle détestait cela.

« Et donc? Demanda t-elle. Quelles sont ces bonnes raisons? J'ai toujours voulu te tuer depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés après tout.

« Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, dit Luke en secouant la tête. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment toi qui le voulait. Ce n'était pas ta faute si tu avais cet ordre dans la tête toutes ces années. En plus... tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase en la fixant intensément, mais Mara ne répondit rien. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle essayait de renforcer ses barrières mentales pour l'empêcher de percevoir ses pensées et ses émotions qui étaient revenues suite à ces mots. En vain. Luke la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait en elle des vagues écrasantes de doutes et de souffrances. Ils percevait également les pensées de Mara comme un chaos où il pouvait saisir quelques souvenir récurrents: sa vie au service de l'Empereur, la Nouvelle République, lui-même, l'ordre d'assassinat à son encontre, et les paroles d'un Noghri et ce qu'elle impliquaient. Et il compris. Mara vit que Skywalker avait pu lire en elle et elle se figea. Les yeux de Luke étaient à présent remplis de cette même compassion et cette même chaleur qu'elle avait vu sur Myrkr et à de nombreuses reprises. Il posa un main sur son bras.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Mara, murmura t-il doucement.

Elle se raidit, retira son bras et leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'un feu brûlant.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Skywalker? S'écria t-elle. Toute ma vie est fausse! Tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que je croyais également!

Les mots sortirent alors à une vitesse effarante et Mara ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Maintenant que Luke savait comment elle se sentait, elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa frustration, ses doutes et.. sa peur. Oui, Mara Jade avait peur et ses nerfs lâchaient sous le coup de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Luke la regardait, ébahi. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il ne l'avait jamais vue perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Le chaos des émotions de la jeune femme le transperçait tant il était fort. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait le plus mal mais pour elle.

« Et Palpatine était cruel, mauvais! Continua Mara. Et il m'a élevée et formée! Alors moi aussi, je.. je...

Luke réagit avant qu'elle ne continue encore plus loin.

« Non!

Il se leva de sa chaise et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Mara. Son cri et son geste arrêtèrent la jeune femme dans ses paroles mais elle continua de fixer ses genoux sous les couvertures. La voyant ainsi, Luke poussa un très léger soupir et, lentement, retira ses mains et encore plus lentement, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il savait qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce qu'il allait faire, mais... d'un main, il prit le menton de Mara et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Occupée à serrer les dents et à organiser ses pensées suite à l'exclamation de Luke, Mara avait à peine remarqué que le jeune homme s'était assis à coté d'elle. En revanche, elle sentit parfaitement sa main sur son menton et se retrouva dans ses yeux bleus parfaits, remplis de plus de compassion, de chaleur et de douceur qu'ils n'en avaient jamais contenus.

« Mara... murmura Luke. Ne dis jamais ça. Ne pense jamais ça. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Je te le jure.

Mara aurait du être offusquée qu'il la tienne de cette manière, elle aurait du échapper à son emprise trop audacieuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le bleu de ses yeux était si réconfortant... C'était comme si cet éclat l'apaisait. Et.. Non!... Il... il... Comment pouvait-il croire en elle à ce point? Elle força sa tête à échapper à l'emprise de Skywalker. Elle baissa les yeux mais elle vit sa main se baisser lentement. Elle ne voulait plus regarder dans ses yeux de cette façon. Elle se sentait si vulnérable et dépendante dans ces moments et elle détestait ça! Un frisson descendait dans son dos et elle ressentait une émotion étrange pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de nom. Luke, quand à lui, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, regrettait l'attitude de Mara qui le tiraillait dans sa poitrine. Même si c'était étrange, il savait qu'il se souciait de son bien être au même titre que celui de sa sœur, Yan et de ses plus proches amis.

« Mara... commença t-il

Mais elle l'interrompit

« Comment peux tu dire que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, fermier? Après toutes les choses que j'ai faites?

Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux. Et Luke soupira avant de parler avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

« Tu ne l'es pas Mara, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Dans tous les sens du terme, ajouta t-il avec un tout petit rire.

Il n'avait pas essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle le regarde de nouveau. Il attendait qu'elle le fasse. Et elle le fit. Cette fois, le ton de sa voix avait donné à Mara ce courage. Se demandant encore pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose, elle leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui infiniment bleu de Luke Skywalker. À l'intérieur, elle y distinguait un acceptation totale de ce qu'elle était. De plus, elle perçu les émotions qu'il lui fit parvenir. Aucune de contenait de rancœur ou de méfiance. Tout n'était que douceur, chaleur, pardon et attention. Alors, Mara sentit tous ses doutes et ses souffrances intérieures disparaître petit à petit, comme des nuages dispersés par un soleil radieux. Et elle sourit. Luke lui rendit ce sourire, et se leva.

« Repose toi, fit-il. Les médecins ont dit que tu pourrais sortit bientôt. Mais passe dire au revoir avant de partir.

Mara acquiesça et Luke se dirigea vers la porte. Mais la jeune femme l'arrêta sur e pas de la porte.

« Sky... Luke!

« Oui?

« Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors? Vous aimer? <strong>

**Reviews s'il vous plait!**


End file.
